spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Genius
The Adventures of Spongebob Squarepants: Sponge Genius is a spin-off created by SpongeWriter123/Thoughtful Productions Inc. Sandy creates unsuccesful invention and when Spongebob turns it on, he becomes a genius. His life starts changing. He is too smart to have a friendship with Patrick/Squidward/Sandy/Gary and to work for Mr. Krabs and such, BUT for his genius and inventions Spongebob gets a lot of money and becomes rich, but what about his former-friends..? Episodes Season 1 (March 2010 - April 2010) / 10 episodes Idea Corner Write down your episode idea/story and we'll discuss about this (It's better if before writing episode you write down your idea here) - (Later Episode) 1.Plankton's Computer - Plankton replaces Karen with Spongebob, so Karen goes to work at the Krusty Krab. 'by Bigman602 (Theme:Season 1 Finale) Thanks. If you don't mind, I would like to write a transcript for this one! SpongeWriter123 06:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure, no problem. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 06:27, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! (Log in, when you are editing - you are making me getting confused) SpongeWriter123 06:34, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sometimes I forget to log in. I am just trying to help the wiki Thanks!!!!!!!!! Bigman602, The Cool Guy 16:43, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Somebody who claims negative is worth of beating up! SpongeWriter123 16:48, April 17, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:53, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I mean that ANYbody who says that you aren't helping the wiki, will be beaten up! (BTW, That what you wrote in the trivia is not as much true as other. Season consists of 10 episodes, what, in principle, is 20 episodes and little more with shorts. Peanut Heads will fit in, as well as, at least, 7 more episodes!) SpongeWriter123 05:43, April 18, 2010 (UTC) '''2.Canadian Trouble - Spongebob tries to stop the canadians. '''by Stephen Burg (Theme: Short) I have no idea how and why. SpongeWriter123 12:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe that this episode should air, because it lacks one thing (Spongebob Geniuspants). And by the way, why would Spongebob need to stop Canadians because plenty of Canadian fish live in Bikini Bottom. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:07, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Honestly, I thought that way too, when I first read this idea! (And anyway we won't air any episodes as long as we haven't "dealed" (Transcript and Page) with existent episodes! SpongeWriter123 10:42, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Idea ''Running Gag Corner Write down your humour! (It's better if before writing running gag under episode you write down your running gag here) - '''1.The Burger Gag - Everytime Karen tries to make a Krabby Patty, she ends up turning it into a Chum Burger, while Spongebob makes Krabby Patties for Plankton '''by Bigman602 in "Plankton's Computer" Thanks!! SpongeWriter123 17:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) '''2.The Lost Gag- Patrick is constantly getting lost. '''by Stephen Burg in "Canadian Trouble" O-o-okay. SpongeWriter123 12:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Requests '''REQUEST Please make a transcript for "All Sponged Up", "Brain O'Clock", "Taking a Test", "Squid or No Squid", "The Easter Bunnytron" and "Peanut Heads"! REQUEST Please finish transcripts of "Brainiac: Squidward Abuse" and "Disease Problems"! REQUEST Please make pages for "Brainiac: Squidward Abuse", "All Sponged Up", "Brain O'Clock", "Teacher Trouble!", "Taking a Test", "Squid or No Squid", "The Easter Bunnytron" and "Peanut Heads"! REQUEST Please make third episode with Short theme! Schedule 1. Plankton's Computer (Season Finale) Acceptable of Releasing "Plankton's Computer" (Please don't release it yet - We have things to do with existent episodes - Transcripts and Pages. THEN, we'll continue releasing!) More Info Trivia *It is a parody of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Workers Please add your name if you would like a job on the series. SpongeWriter123: Creator, Director, Executive Producer, Writer, Cleaner, Story Editor (Season 1 - present) MissAppear869: Writer (Season 1 - Present) SPONGIUS: Storyboard Director, Writer (Season 1 - present) William Leonard: Writer, Storyboard Artist, Creative Director, Co-Director (Season 1 - Present) JellyfishJam38: Writer, Title Card Maker (Season 1 - Present) '''Bigman602: '''Writer, Artist, (that includes all art) (Season 1 - Present) Category:Spin-Offs